


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: “Fish?”“Fish.”





	sugar, spice, and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liryczna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/gifts).



“So? What’d you think?” Nil dances impatiently in the chair as soon as Aed puts the book down. 

“It’s nice! Very pretty too!”

“I know, right? I mean, Leo made the pictures so of course it’s pretty as hell, but damn, I sometimes forget just how… Um, sorry.” Nil clears his throat with embarrassment. “So, you think I should finish it?”

“Yup. But I think it needs more fish.”

“Fish?”

“Fish.”

“Pretty fish?”

“Yes! Orange and white, and in the pond that Ves took us to last week there were striped fish and yellow ones!”

“Huh, fish. Yeah, I can do that, we can make the whole next part underwater with lots of pretty fish.”

“Oh, maybe the griffins will get new friends? Maybe they’ll find somebody with same colors? It would be cool to have a friend that looks like you!”

 


End file.
